New Girl
by Antisocialsocialclub.jq
Summary: My first fanfic :) Joker (Jared Leto) X Reader. Harley Quinn who? The Reader gets a job working for Gotham's one and only crime lord The Joker. But is it his handsome appearance or the fear of death that makes her keep the job. Does the Joker even want to kill her or is this a new mind to corrupt? (Bad at summaries so please read)
1. The Meeting?

"But Sir. I've given this company 120% all the time. And I really believe I deserve this promotion."

" I'm sorry Y/N, but I've already given the job to Shannon."

Ugh, Shannon the biggest hoe in the entire firm. And we all know how Shannon got moved to district manager in 2 years of working at the company.

"I understand. Thank you for your time and I'll see you tomorrow," I said not even bothering to hide the bitterness I felt towards my boss right now.

"Yes, very well," The rather plump man said.

I stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of my skirt and shirt, gave him a (firmer than normal) handshake and left his office. I'm an accountant and work at a company located in the center of Gotham. I'm the cooperate manager at my firm. I've worked my ass off to get where I am today and dealt with the mistake of dating the C.E.O of the firm who's made everyday here a living hell after our breakup. But the meeting I just had with my boss made my blood boil. I walked into my crappy corner office grabbed my purse and left the building.

Since my firm was located in the center of Gotham restaurants and cafes were in close proximity. But only the bravest would walk the streets of Gotham alone. I decided to drive in my car to the nearest cafe. Walking in I heard the jingle of the little bells on top of the door. It was a small, quaint, mom and pop shop, that served the best paninis and lemonade. I ordered my usual and found a table next to a window in the corner.

I should honestly quit my job. I mean the pay is good and all but everyday I feel the need to curse out my boss or the C.E.O or even Shannon. My food had arrived yet I hadn't touched it, too lost in thought.

"Hey miss, are you gonna eat that," a familiar voice said that made me jump.

As I looked straight ahead I noticed who the voice was, a close friend Cole. Cole and I have know each other for longer than I can remember. We've formed a brother and sister type bond over the years, we can trust each other and lean on one another. "Haha Cole, here," I said breaking the panini in half.

"Soo. What had you staring off into space?"

I rolled my eyes," My job as usual."

Cole gave my remark a thought before remarking," Look I might now the prefect place for you to work, it will require you to quit that shithole you call a job. But you'll like this one much better."

I eyed him with suspicion but I trusted Cole and know he'll never put me in harms way. "Ok, where do I apply?"

Cole ripped a piece of napkin that was on the table and wrote down an address. "Go to this place and ask to speak to a guy named Frost. But before you go email you resume and whatnot."

"Thank you Cole."

Then we just sat in comfortable silence as I sent the email to this Frost guy and Cole ate his panini. He soon left saying his lunch break was over and I followed suit after receiving a confirmation email from Frost.

The addresses sent me to a building that looked similar to my "old" firm. I guess I should start calling it "my old firm" although I haven't officially quit, I'm just seizing other opportunities. I took the elevator to the top floor. For some reason I was nervous, I've been on several interviews before but for some reason this ones felt different. I don't even know if I would classify this as an interview or a meeting. The elevator opened and I was greeted face to face with a door that read the name "Jonny Frost". I knocked

"It's open," said the voice from inside

I turned the handle and walked in, "Hello my name is -"

"Yes I know it's Y/N. I read the resume please sit down. I am very pleased with your resume and presume you will have a great time working for us."

For us? I didn't know what he meant by that but I just brushed it off.

" So you'll come here tomorrow morning and the boss will give you the address you've been assigned to work at."

I wasn't really listening to him just taking in the dull office with no pictures or anything on the wall. It kinda reminded me of Gotham's sky, just plain gray. Expect for the one tree in the corner of the office.

" Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," I said nearly robotically.

"Or you'll see the boss," Frost said inaudibly.

I woke up the next morning feeling great on my decision to work for Frost. He seemed like a good man. I showered and dressed myself in a latex skirt with a black shirt, and put my hair in bun. Then headed to the building we're I meet Frost. Upon arriving to the office I noticed the door was wide open with no lights on.

"Umm. Mr. Frost? It's Y/N, I'm here to pick up the address."

I walked further into the office. Then I heard it a crack of laughter. But not true laughter a manic like laughter made up literally of "Ha-ha-ha's". Their was only one person in all of Gotham with that laugh... The Joker.


	2. Smile & Grin

Frozen. I'm frozen right in the center of the room. "Wh. where's - Frost," I managed to croak.

He just let out a menacing laugh, "Frost? Now why would he be here, this is my empire."

So that's what Frost meant when he said I'll "meet the boss." But the Joker!? He is Gotham's king of crime, he kills people who simply look at him, and he's my boss. Sure he's good looking in a farfetched way and he really well built, but that is no reason I should work for him. But I couldn't move, I should've run but like I said I'm stuck.

"I... I... Well...Umm," Complete sentences couldn't even come out my mouth.

"What's wrong doll, clown got your tongue?" He threw his head back in laughter. Oof, his laugh was obnoxious to the core just full of mockery.

"Boss, I have the paper you wanted to give to..." I turned around to see Frost in the doorway.

"The Joker is _your_ boss?" I mouthed to Frost. All he did was nod his head and extend his hand which was holding a folded piece of paper. But I didn't reach out to get it. My arms stood to my side, limp as my mind was trying to process the whole thing. I would be working for the Joker. But when you think about it it's not that bad, right? As long as I keep my distance, do my job, and walk on eggshells I'll be fine. I could feel Frost's and the Joker's eyes bore into me watching my every move. Finally, I took the paper out of Frost's hand. "Great. We'll see you tomorrow. Get Out," The Joker yelled from behind me.

Frost stepped out of the doorway, and I walked down the hall and back onto the elevator. Once I got on the elevator I opened that paper, it was an address and below it was my schedule stating my hours and each day I was to come to work. Thank God it was only on weekdays, I don't know what I would have done if I had to work for that manic 24/7.

I made my way to my apartment located in midtown Gotham. It wasn't fancy or anything nor was it a small shack. It was a perfect homely place for me. Two bedrooms one and a half bathrooms. A great size kitchen where I spend most of my time cooking and eating. And a quite small living room. All of this was overlooking the grey streets of Gotham. Honestly, I got a real bargain for this apartment, I used to babysit for the owner of this building and in return, I got this nice 10th-floor apartment.

As I walked in I put my purse on the kitchen island and turned on the tv preparing to settle down and process all that will happen until my cell phone rang.

" Y/N! I will be over for Friendsgiving at around 7," my close friend Cheryl said.

" Cheryl November isn't until six months."

" I know. I just wanted to give myself a reason to come over for dinner instead of me cooking."

"You could've just asked," I said barely being able to breathe from laughing so hard.

"Great! So you will cook dinner tonight?"

"Sure I guess see you soon."

The line went dead. I looked up at the clock it was 3:00 pm now. Great that gives me about 3 hours to cook and an hour to sleep. I began to get a pillow and place it on the council along with a blanket. I'll wake up in 45 minutes I thought to myself as my eyes got heavier.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. "Y/N! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!." I shot up from the couch and looked at the clock.

"Shit. shit. shit," I cursed to myself. It was 7:15 and I had nothing cooked and I'm pretty sure that's Cheryl at the door.

"Y/N- Finally I've hungry. Why do you look like you just woke up." Cheryl rambled as she walked in looking for what I _didn't_ cook.

" That's because I did... I overslept and didn't make anything."

She spun around and looked at me as if I were joking. Then we shared similar looks..."Takeout?" We both said then broke out into a laughter.

The Mediterranean food arrived 30 minutes later and Cheryl began talking about her job. " Working as a mixologist has allowed me to meet all types of hotties during work hours. I can maybe find you one."

" Cheryl, you're a bartender at a club and thanks but no thanks. Cole and I have started dating now actually."

Cheryl stopped mid-chew, bulged her eyes, and stiffened. "Cole and you are dating!? You and Cole are dating!?" Cheryl was pretty much lost for her words she kept saying the same thing over and over again.

"Yeah... After he told me about the open position at Smile & Grin-..."

"Wait a minute you got a job at Smile & Grin?"

"Yesss," skeptic to why she asked.

" (Y/N) I work at Smile Grin."

Well damn. I'm going to be working with my best friend at a club the Joker owns. At least we can back each other up if one of us gets in a situation with the crazed.

"Have you meet the owner?" I wanted to see if Joker kept his identity a secret.

"Hell no! Don't get me wrong I know who I am working for, but I choose to keep my distance and my life away from the Joker. Anyways he doesn't come into the club, only like once a month. And even then he goes straight to his office."

I was glad to hear that the Joker doesn't hang around the club often. But I was surprised at how I meet the Joker and Cheryl didn't. Then again she's a bartender and I'm his accountant... No no what am I saying, I'm not _his_ I'm the club's accountant. If that makes any sense...

After finishing the food and our conversations Cheryl finally left. Wow, I cannot believe that I got a job as an accountant for the Joker's club and my best friend will be working there too. Bittersweet I guess.

* * *

BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! That stupid alarm clock. Well, it is 8 am right now so I should have time to take a shower and maybe get breakfast before work today. I already have my clothes picked out so shower and makeup is the only big time consumer. I took a 15-minute shower, beat my face, and put my clothes on. Somewhere in this process, I lost track of time and now it's 8:45 and my leather tan skirt is fitting a little too snug. But there is no time to fix that right now so I grab and black shirt and pair of black red bottoms and run out of my apartment with my purse and phone in hand. Smile & Grin is about a 8 minute drive without traffic but on a Monday morning the drive was 15. I pull into a parking space on the side of the building and quickly get out my car. For some reason I'm a little nervous. I've had several jobs before but this one seems different, well I am technically working for Gotham's biggest crime lord. But I can't go to jail for that, can I? I just work at a club he happens to own. Gosh get a grip of yourself (Y/N) you can do this. I walk into Smile & Grin and immediately take in my surroundings. A nice open dance floor with lounges that contains white couches lining the sides. To the north of the club a DJ platform with and a bar to the east. There was platforms with poles connected to the ceiling I'm guessing for dancers. All of the lights were turned on and it was empty but I sure would love to see the club when it comes alive at night. Although the club was empty I knew I wasn't the only person here. There was no way the door was unlocked and no one else in the night club. "Good your here," a familiar voice boomed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thank you all that follow and read my story. Sorry it took so long to update it will NEVER happen again... This chapter was cut short due the end of spring break!By The Way beat my face means to apply makeup**

 **~Have a blessed day**


	3. ONE JOB

I looked up to find where the voice was coming from. Thank God it was just Frost leaning over the railing looking directly at me. "The stairs are to your left."

I slowly began walking towards the spiral stairs. "Classy," I thought to myself. My red bottoms clicked against the floor as I made my way towards Frost.

"Good thing that your punctual, boss likes that he's always on time."

I nodded my head and followed him little ways down a hall we reached the first door. "That's the break room, coffee, refrigerator, and microwave is in there," he pointed to the door on the left. We walked a little further. And we reached a door on the right which he opened.

"This is your office, everything you need is on the desk. Please bring the completed files to the boss's office when done unless instructed otherwise. Oh, the boss's office is the one on the end of the hall. The big door you can't miss it. Any questions?"

"Umm... no none at all."

"Welp, you're all set if you need anything there is a list next to the phone that connects you to other phones in the building," Frost turned to leave.

"Hey Johnny, thank you."

"No problem Y/N."

He shut the door and left. Wow, the size of this office is just wow! Huge office space with a desk facing a tv and two chairs in front of the desk. The desk was glass with the newest mac sitting on top of it. On the side is a rose gold file cabinet. No windows which sucked but there was a large mirror on the back of the door. I sighed in relief and happiness as I sat in the chair. I looked at the clock on the tv. It was 10:19 a.m I might as well start working on the books. I opened the cabinet to find a massive pile of papers. Just my luck.

By 12: 55 p.m I got done with a lump sum of papers. Man a lot of money goes to the Joker's several clubs. I need to take a break and get away from these numbers for a little while. So I head downstairs to take my lunch break. As I'm walking down I see Cheryl entering the club.

"Heyyyyy," she yells as she runs ups to me and gives me a hug.

"Hey, Cheryl what are you doing here?"

" Oh, I come in around 1 when the band comes so I can get the drink menu together because a few people come in for our happy hour. What are you doing here so early?"

"I came here at 9 so I could start organizing the books, so by the time rush hour hits I'll be long and gone. It was quite nice here the silence."

"Yeah, it's really silent before hours and Joker doesn't come much maybe like once a month sometimes I see him in the club during the night but rumor has it he's always at his other club. So where are you going right now?"

"Headed out to lunch, want anything."

"Nah I'm good just ate... But see ya later."

I wave as I walk towards the door. Hmm, well at least Joker won't be here much. But what do I do with my complete files? Oh well, I'll just ask Frost.

* * *

So far I've been working at the Smile and Grin for about 3 months now. And every Monday and Friday I go downstairs and "sample" some of Cheryl's new drinks for the night as we listen to the music on Mondays and Fridays. The band only plays on Mondays and Tuesdays and the DJ plays the new hip-hop and pop hits the rest of the week. I have gotten to know almost all of the staff there the bartenders, dancers, DJ, and security which I think is secretly the Joker's henchmen. But the staff? I chose not to associate myself with is the eye candy girls that are the so-called waitress. Even though they just bring drinks to the people sitting in the lounges, but most of them are hoes.

I only ran into the Joker twice when giving him the completed books. He's just sat in his office and pointed to where he wants the books and mumbled something under his breath. But all the other times he wasn't there I just opened the door and place them on the (now growing tall) stack of files.

Although I've only seen him twice Cheryl says he comes in more often after I got the job. Whoop-de-do I guess, I mean my presence couldn't have the Joker there often? Like does he even know my name? I highly doubt he does.

But today is Friday night (I've decided to come later than 9 am since hearing the music and people is somewhat comforting) and I'm making my way downstairs to test the drinks for tonight.

"Hey, Cheryl what do we have tonight?"

"Well doors open in thirty minutes so here try this," she gave me a small cup of ice and a brown liquid, with a red straw.

I sipped on the drink a little too fast, I gagged when I finished the drink.

"Is this Coke and Hennesy!?" I asked my eyes as big as saucers.

Cheryl just looked at me smugly and burst into a fit laughter, which I soon joined her. We just sat at the bar table laughing our asses until the DJ started playing _"She Bad"_ by Cardi B.

I stood out of my chair and walked over to the stage during the intro and started twerking then began doing the choreographed dance. I was in my own little world, up on stage not having a care in the world. And I must admit I was doing really good, Cheryl was clapping in the background saying "Fuck it Up Y/N" and some of the other sound and drink crew said, "Ayee get it".

Then suddenly the music stopped and I looked up at the DJ "Hey why did you stop the music?!" No one said anything. I looked around and everyone that was cheering me on is gone only people still on the main floor of the club was the DJ and Cheryl. I heard slow clapping. Shit, I mentally cursed myself. "That was really great doll. honestly. ," he dragged out every word slowly.

"But it will be better if there wasn't that many... hungry eyes watching you as you dance." I instantly knew who it was, but I honestly wasn't expecting him to come to the club. I guess he has some business to handle which he does every once in a while.

I turned around slowly my face showing the embarrassment I was feeling. I opened my mouth to say an apology but thank god, my boyfriend, Cole walked into the club before I had a chance. But he was holding something in his hand. I looked at him with a confused expression as he beamed at me.

"Hey, Y/N," he pulled me in for a hug. "Just the girl I wanted to see... Happy Early Birthday," Cole extended the flowers and a wrapped box that was in his hands towards me.

I couldn't help but gush and be grateful that he came in at such a good time. I took the presents, thanked him then retired to my office after giving Cole one last smile, not even bothering to look at the Joker. That was extremely embarrassing. Gosh, the Joker seems like a lowkey creep. I entered my office and found a vase under my desk and placed the flowers in it. I can put some water in the vase later. I opened the box to reveal a slender black velvet box. Which took me by surprise, I mean sure I have been dating him for a while but I didn't think we are at the "buying jewelry point." I held my breath as I opened the black box, it held a BEAUTIFUl diamond necklace with a bigger diamond right smack in the center.

I squeal and place the black box on my desk. I pull out my phone and text Cole:

Y/ N: I luv the gorg flowers & AMAZING necklace :D but honestly you shouldn't have my birthday isn't until tomorrow!

Cole: Ik... But I love you too much so I couldn't wait ;P Hope you like it

Y/ N: Believe me I do & I luv u too 3

* * *

I look at the clock, it's about 11 ish so the club is in full swing and the Joker is probably downstairs or not even here. I've been working on trying to finish the books from the past 3 months but only finished 2. I guess I can just take the finished months to his office and go home since I'm pretty tired. I pack up my things then grab my purse and the finished files and head towards the Joker's office.

His office is by far astonishing it's large contains and full sized bathroom, a huge oak desk in the center and filing cabinets plus a huge one-way window allowing me to see the whole club. Extremely modern. But I noticed the stack where I put my completed books is unorganized and NOT FILED! The whole reason I spend hours on end tracking his books is so HE CAN FILE THEM. ONE JOB HE, HE HAS ONE JOB! I stomped over to the pile "I guess if you want something done right you have to do it yourself," I muttered.

I began to do the simple job he couldn't seem to do; Take the folder and put it in the file by date. I began doing this for about 5-10 minutes muttering cures to myself on how much I wanted to go home. I guess I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards his door. But sure enough, the Joker opens his office door with Frost trailing him to see me bending over picking up the files that had fell to the floor due to the draft from the door opening.

"Fucking SHIT," I yelled.

"Y/N, why are you in my office?" The Joker snarled

"Hmm I mean I get years of unkept books piled on **_my_** desk, I finish them deliver them to your office for you to do ONE simple thing." I grab a folder, "Take the folder," then I walk over the filing cabinet, "AND. put. the. folder. in. the. cabinet." I say as I forcefully put the folder in the cabinet the slam it shut. I honestly don't know where this sudden courage or anger came from. Probably because I'm PMS or tomorrow is my birthday and I'm still stuck at work. But I feel like he needs to do his ONE job.

I stare at him as he shoots daggers at me. All that confidence I felt seconds ago just plummets out of me as he stalks over to me and I back up against the window.

"Listen to me doll... I don't actually I WON'T have anyone talk to me like that." And in one swift movement, his hand is one my throat. I began clawing at his hands trying to break free of his grip but it's no use. He starts shouting and I turn my head to the side to attempt to keep myself conscious. But then I see it, out of the window in my peripheral view.

Cole and some other girl dancing together, then they both lean in and kiss.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** Hey Guys thanks to all that read & follow this story. My friend wanted me to put this link in here if you love this story please visit this link and watch the videos. /DzSWyq5iBiU ... /JAm-u6L3x5w


End file.
